Note
, the , is a Earthling who utilizes the advanced time travel technology of the Dragon Ball Heroes machines, allowing her to become a Saiyan. The Saiyan Heroine is a playable Saiyan avatar in Dragon Ball Heroes. Appearance The Heroine is similar to Pan in appearance, with a ponytail and bow wearing the Saiyan Hero's style outfit. For her first outfit, she wears a red and yellow Saiyan Hero outfit that exposes her midriff and navel. Biography ''Victory Mission'' In the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga, Note meets Beat after the latter is defeated by Baby Vegeta. It is said that she is ranked 3rd in the country, and aims to be the "Strongest Hero", just like Beat. Shortly later, she has a friendly Dragon Ball Heroes battle with Beat. She has Super Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta 2, Pan, and Android 18 with her, while Beat has Cooler, Frieza, GT Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan 4 Goku and the robot with him. Beat wins thanks to his Super Saiyan 4 Goku card. After learning from Sora that Beat has never been a contestant in a Dragon Ball Heroes tournament, Note brings him to the Satan Mall, and in the Heroes Stadium. A tournament begins, and Beat wins his match against Yoshito-kun. They soon meet Erito, who also won his match. When Beat wins his match and moves on to the final of the tournament, Note berates Beat because his Charge Impact is too weak. After the final, Note and Forte say it is too bad Beat lost but his opponent was a battle machine with no emotion whatsoever (Beat reflects to himself that it is not true: she saw him smile). Since she is there, Forte challenges Note to a duel. They go against each other until their machine is accidentally unplugged by Froze, who is being pushed around by a pair of bullies making fun of his devotion to his cards. Beat, Note, and Forte intervene, stepping in to take on the bullies and wipe the floor with them. In another tournament, Note defeats her opponent Poko in the first round, and is then put against the Android Elite Nico for the second round. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' With the boy hero, she uses a Time Machine and entered in Frieza's Spaceship to fight Frieza's soldiers while Super Saiyan Goku was confronting Frieza. She is shown to be able to hold her own against opponents such as Frieza's soldiers. She performs the Kamehameha in the trailer she was introduced. In the game, she is able to transform into a Super Saiyan, and uses the Spirit Sword. In the eleventh trailer, roots of the Tree of Might have invaded a city on the coast. While flying above the city, Saiyan Heroine along with Goku, Gohan, and the robot in attack mode meet Turles in mid-air. Turles snaps his fingers, and the Turles Crusher Corps. appears behind him. While the girl fights with Daiz, Gohan battles Rasin and Lakasei, the robot battles Cacao, and Goku fights with Amond. When Goku blasts Cacao away, Turles appears in front of him, holding Gohan by the head, making him look at his Power Ball and transform into a Great Ape. The end of the trailer shows the Saiyan Heroine turning Super Saiyan to face the Great Ape. In the thirteenth trailer (GM6 trailer), along with Goku and the robot in attack mode, the Heroine joins the Hero above Planet Vegeta while Bardock faces Frieza and his soldiers. She then flies and attacks the soldiers, soon followed by Goku. She defeats a few before one of the soldiers hits her with an Energy Wave. Goku catches her while she falls down, and then Dodoria appears on their way. The robot fires his missiles at Dodoria, which allows Goku and the Heroine to flee while the Hero defeats Dodoria, Zarbon, and fires a Super Kamehameha at Frieza's Supernova with Bardock's Riot Javelin. In the seventeenth promotional trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes (JM1 trailer), she, Genome, Kagyu, and Salaga appear with Super Saiyan 4 Goku to help Gotenks, the Saiyan Hero, Kabra, the Frieza Clan Berserker, and the Android Elite in fighting Oceanus Shenron. ''Ultimate Mission'' In the Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission animation, Note, Kabra, and Tsumuri face Cell and Majin Buu. While the Majin and Namekian Heroes take on Cell, the Heroine fights with Majin Buu. She kicks Majin Buu to the ground, and then the Hero flies to her. When Legendary Super Saiyan Broly appears, the Heroine and the Saiyan Hero try to take him on, but Broly quickly knocks them to the ground. Goku appears to save the kids from Broly's Eraser Cannons and then, the three turn Super Saiyan and charge Multiple Kamehamehas to struggle with Broly's Gigantic Omega. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Kiai' – An invisible wave of ki emitted from the palms. Used against one of Frieza's soldiers in the third trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Energy Wave' - The ability to fire a ki in hand(s). *'Kamehameha' – A powerful energy wave created by Master Roshi. **'Multiple Kamehameha' – Used in the third trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes, as well as in the opening animation for Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission. **'Friend Kamehameha' - Beat and Note's Kamehameha combination. *'Spirit Bomb' – The Heroine can perform a Spirit Bomb in combination with Goku. *'Spirit Sword' - The ability to create a sword in hand. *'Power Up' - The ability to concentrate a person's power. *'Dragon Dash' - The ability to fly faster than the speed of light. Transformations Super Saiyan Note also uses this form in Victory Mission during several of her battles. The Saiyan Heroine can become a Super Saiyan, as shown in multiple different trailers for Dragon Ball Heroes. She is playable in this form in-game. Super Saiyan 2 In Victory Mission, Note uses the Super Saiyan 2 form alongside Forte during their battle with Nico. After using the Class-up, the Saiyan Heroine can become a Super Saiyan 2 in Dragon Ball Heroes. In World Mission, Note will be in her Ultimate class and be able to turn Super Saiyan 2 from Levels 30 to 39. In the game, Note in Super Saiyan 2 Ultimate Class, she works well with Super Saiyan 3 Goku (Halo), Super Saiyan Bardock, Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta, Super Saiyan 3 Trunks (Adult), Super Saiyan 3 Gohan (Adult), and Super Saiyan GT Goten. Super Saiyan 3 After using the Super Class-up in Victory Mission, Note uses the Super Saiyan 3 form during her battle with Nico and Naturon Shenron. After using the Super Class-up, the Saiyan Heroine can become a Super Saiyan 3 in Dragon Ball Heroes. Super Saiyan God After using the God Class-up, the Saiyan Heroine can become a Super Saiyan God in Dragon Ball Heroes. Super Saiyan Blue The Saiyan Heroine gained the ability to become a Super Saiyan Blue in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. The class-up required for this transformation is the Super God Class-up. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X'' Voice Actors *Japanese - Trivia *She and the other female Saiyan avatars appear under the name Note (ノート), which is the English translation of the musical object, in the Hero Road mode of the game, and the Saiyan Heroine only also appears under this name in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. *She is the first female Saiyan to achieve Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, and Super Saiyan Blue. However, she does not appear in the mainstream Dragon Ball series. Gallery References Site Navigation fr:Note es:Note Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Earthlings Category:Saiyans Category:Tournament fighters Category:DBH Characters Category:Time Patrol Category:Dragon Ball Heroes (team)